DOCUMENTS!
Shark's Maw Island Found in a tomb in the Sleepless Mire: * Note 1: "Andrith, I promised no such thing." Written on the walls of a tomb in the Sleepless Mire in Ignan: * Note 2: "IF YOU WANT TO CHALLENGE ME..." Found in a spider's belly in a tomb in the Sleepless Mire: * Note 3: Hastily Written Letter: "Andrith-- Do not return to Umbravall." * Note 4: An Unsent Message: "Allegra, I am sorry for being away..." Grindwall, Foghorn Island Found in Deacon's things: * Letter A: "Dearest and Most Beloved Deek..." * Letter B: "Dear Deacon, Before all else I will tell you..." Found in Merlin LaRoth's mansion: * AH Note A: "Look, Aurelius, it's an olive branch, alright?" * AH Note B: "Savros, You intend to return to Umbravall now?" * AH Note C: "Yes, do not forget the word. It is 'Elysium.'" * AH Note D: "There is no secret to creating intelligent Beasts..." * AH Journal A: "Day 56. A gift from the Archduchess in the form of..." * AH Journal B: "Day 61. Merlin is a madman, of that I am sure." From Deacon, given freely: * Excerpt: Journal, Andrith Shadowbane-- "115666 NEW YEAR, NEW JOURNAL..." Found on Vahlka's person, mysteriously: * A Sealed Letter: "Miss Shadowbane, You have been invited, cordially..." A newspaper bought in Grindwall's market district: * Grindwall News: "Powerful Artifact Stolen; Danger in City of Elchezar?" Tamvrien, Wayfarer's Rest Given by Allegreyana: * WANTED: By order of King Dorian of Elchezar, the bandit "Verde" * Letter: "Noir, Hate the desert. Sand in my everything." Given by Minerva: *Missive from Verde: "Castra Dame, Send the last four paladins to me." Found in Deacon's things: * Letter 2: Dearest Allie, Dear Deacon, Dear Jeth-- Master Kenove's death..." Found in Castra Dame's cult hideout in the mines outside Tamvrien: * Missive from Verde 2: "Castra Dame. Tired of hearing about how clumsy your work is." * Prisoner Interrogation Transcript: "Transcript. Interrogation: Prisoner 13-B." Sent to Vahlka in the mail: * Letter from Anika: "White cats in with the dogs this morning..." (unencrypted version) Found on the body of Creed, a tiefling cultist: * To Creed: "Creed, The Heart of the Dragon Queen appreciates your assistance..." Found on the body of Discord, a tiefling assassin: * Another Letter from Snow: "Discord, The agreed upon sum is 500 per head..." Nexus Travel, Underdark Found in Deathcrawl's hoard * Letter from Snow: "Hemlock, or Deathcrawl if you must use that silly name" Read in Deacon's book after his resurrection * Text: "It is known that the wolf always walks with the raven." (Document written by Spear) Found in Tenebrous' room at the Nexus Omega inn. * Audio: "Hello? Is this thing on?" * Audio: "Oh, you're recording! Oops!" * Audio: "You know I've been reading this book...." * Audio: "So....this is my first real audio diary since I left the city" Given to us by Snow at the mirror site past Nexus Omega * Letter from Ana: "Dearest Tiny, Crunchy Adventurers," * Newspaper Clipping: "The Terror of Among'thol Returns." Anxucotl's Rest Shared with Olivia, found by Minerva's agents * Wyrmspeaker correspondence: "I have had just about enough of Verde." Northmarch Note found in destroyed village * Missive from Noir: "Tyver, Quiet. Subtle. Blend in." Inscriptions on the doors to the Withering Grove structure * Enscriptions: "Here rests the days of plague and corruption among us" The Vastlands Note from Crow, placed in the bag of holding * Crow's Note: "How anticlimactic it feels to leave you poor souls to die beneath the earth" Letter found on a Dead Runner * Tenebrous Note: "Dearest Miss Lena Briarford. I will give you the signal when my people have successfully crossed the border...." Letter found on Scavs in the ruins of a sand elf village * Sapphire Note: "We thank y♡u f♡r y♡ur l♡vely c♡ntributi♡n -- bring the rest ♡f the artifacts y♡u f♡und t♡ ♡asis when y♡u are finished" The Shaded Valley Note on the Titanspawn * Titanspawn Spirits: "Harusen is a spirit of the sky, who respects POWER, DETERMINATION and BRAVERY... Monk's Transcription of the Prophecy * Transcription: SO IT SHALL COME TO PASS that upon the dawning of the 4th age since the divine ruled Ouern Letter found in wizard's tower. * Note from Cael: "I was right. Nazeon Taring took it. Sorry about all the traps, Ami. The Beastlands Journal found in Bahamut's manse. * Arthur's journal: "I didn't want to tell Minnie that I was the last of my expedition to survive." An arcane journal found in Bahamut's manse. * Arthur's message to Minerva: "Minnie. Something terrible has happened here." Strange note found in Bahamut's manse. * Signed, S: "Dear Great Dragon, My entourage will arrive come morning." Elchezar, The King's March Encoded letter from Anika, delivered to Barkley's apartment. * Decoded letter: "You know who you are. First and foremost, don't follow me." (unencrypted version) The Chezarian Grasslands and Lorane Letters delivered by drunken Alehouse Drake just outside Lorane * Letter from Sirius Silvertongue. "Heroes. Here is a formal apology from me." * Letter from the King Under Black Mountain. "Perhaps you had no special intent, upon the day wherein you entered my city,"